


Szaleństwo, któremu wszyscy ulegamy

by Gravier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: Petyr staje do niefortunnego pojedynku o rękę Catelyn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Zupełnie nie wiem, jak to otagować, ok. Mikołajkowy prezent dla Florencji.

\- To szaleństwo! – zawołała Catelyn, ale było już za późno. 

Nad Riverrun wschodziło dopiero przymglone, jesienne słońce, gdy Petyr Baelish stanął z nagim mieczem w dłoni naprzeciw Brandona Starka. Mogli się pozabijać, walcząc o rękę Cat, a ona nie była w stanie przerwać tego obłędu. 

Jej brat, Edmure, zgodził się pełnić rolę giermka Brandona i również był obecny na niższym murze Riverrun tego zimnego poranka. Chwycił Cat za łokieć i spróbował odprowadzić na bok, ale uwolniła ramię jednym szarpnięciem. 

\- Nie powinnaś na to patrzeć – rzekł poważnie Edmure. – Znając Starka, będzie brzydko. 

\- Brandon! – krzyknęła. Młodzieńcy ustawili się już naprzeciwko siebie, każdy z twarzą zaciętą i ponurą, oceniając szanse. Wysoki, rosły Brandon, odziany w pełną zbroję, dzierżący długi miecz, odwrócił się przez ramię i zerknął na nią pytająco. – Petyr to jeszcze głupi chłopak, ale kocham go jak brata. Nie chciałabym patrzeć, jak umiera. 

Brandon Stark skinął w roztargnieniu głową i odwrócił się do przeciwnika. Drobny Littlefinger wyglądał poważniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Catelyn przyzwyczaiła się, że z jego twarzy nigdy nie znikał uśmiech, ale dziś szarozielone oczy nie uśmiechały się, lecz pozostawały skupione i zimne. 

Brandon znudził się czekaniem i zaatakował pierwszy. Poruszał się szybko i pewnie, jak polujący wilkor, którego podobiznę nosił w herbie. Petyr ledwo zdążył sparować cios. Miecze spotkały się z okrutnym szczękiem i Catelyn złapała Edmure’a za rękę. Brat otoczył ją ramieniem. 

\- Stark jest dobrym szermierzem – powiedział. 

\- Nie o niego się boję. 

\- Nie skrzywdziłby Littlefingera. Wie, jaką masz słabość do tego szczurka. 

\- Nie nazywaj go tak. – Na chwilę oderwała wzrok od walczących młodzieńców i spojrzała na brata. – Nigdy nie zrobił ci nic złego. Dlaczego tak go nie lubisz?

\- Źle mu z oczu patrzy – odparł ponuro Edmure, śledząc walkę. Ostrze Brandona dosięgło ramienia Petyra, rozcinając materiał i skórę; polała się pierwsza krew. – Do tej pory myślałem, że jest tylko wygadanym, przebiegłym tchórzem, ale trzeba przyznać, że ma tupet. 

Petyr bronił się rozpaczliwie, ale Brandon cały czas spychał go w stronę schodów prowadzących do rzeki, ani na moment nie przestając zadawać ciosów. Młody Baelish ledwo nadążał z parowaniem ich; kilka razy nie zdołał zasłonić się na czas. Gdy został raniony po raz kolejny, Brandon krzyknął:

\- Poddaj się, przeklęty głupcze!

Petyr potrząsnął głową i rzucił się na niego w ostatnim, desperackim skoku. Brandon sparował uderzenie niemal od niechcenia, wytrącając miecz z ręki chłopca. Machnął szeroko mieczem. 

Catelyn nie zdołała powstrzymać krzyku. Ostrze rozdarło kolczugę Petyra z łatwością, z jaką dziecko drze bibułkę. Na moment zapadła cisza. Littlefinger stał przez chwilę, chwiejąc się na nogach, po czym spojrzał ze zdumieniem w dół. Na jego piersi zakwitała powoli plama krwi, jak niewidzialny atrament pojawia się na kartce trzymanej nad ogniem.  
Usta chłopca uformowały jedno słowo – jej imię – po czym Petyr osunął się na kolana. 

Znajdowali się u stóp schodów, po kostki w wodzie, która szybko zabarwiała się na czerwono. Catelyn pobiegła ku nim. 

\- Daruj mu życie! – krzyknęła. – To tylko głupi chłopak – dodała cicho, czując gulę rosnącą w gardle. 

Brandon spojrzał na klęczącego u jego stóp Petyra. 

\- Przestał być chłopcem w momencie, w którym zdecydował się wyciągnąć na mnie miecz – odparł. – Dlatego zostawiłem mu pamiątkę godną mężczyzny. 

Wsunął oręż do pochwy i zaczął wolno wspinać się po schodach. Wyszedł z pojedynku nietknięty. 

 

***

 

Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie od pojedynku, w czasie których Petyr leżał zamknięty w swej komnacie. Cat chciała się z nim spotkać, ale stary Hoster Tully kategorycznie zabronił. Wysłała więc Edmure’a, by dowiedział się o stanie chłopca, ale brat wrócił z niczym. 

\- Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać – powiedział, wyraźnie urażony. – Jest zły, że zgodziłem się być giermkiem Brandona. 

\- Wcale mu się nie dziwię. Znasz go od dzieciństwa, jest wychowankiem naszego ojca. Powinieneś…

\- Na miłość bogów, Cat! – krzyknął Edmure. – Jesteś zaręczona z Brandonem Starkiem, nie Littlefingerem! Nie możesz brać jego strony. Za blisko go do siebie dopuszczałaś, stąd te wszystkie problemy. Zrobiłaś mu nadzieję, której nie powinien mieć. 

\- Nie robiłam mu żadnych nadziei. Kocham go tak, jak kocham ciebie. Jest moim bratem i…

\- Oczywiście – odparł z przekąsem Edmure. – Może ja też powinienem wyzwać Brandona na pojedynek o twoją rękę, skoro to najwidoczniej zachowanie, którego oczekujesz od swoich braci?

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – ucięła. 

Wzięła później na spytki Lysę, która pomagała staremu maesterowi opiekować się rannym Petyrem. Jej młodsza siostra spuściła głowę i powiedziała, że Littlefinger był bardzo chory, ale teraz już zdrowieje. 

\- Gorączkował przez długi czas – przyznała Lysa. – Maester mówi, że ledwie uszedł z życiem. Zostanie mu paskudna blizna. Ale już mu lepiej – zapewniła szybko, widząc, jak twarz Catelyn staje się kredowobiała. – Niedługo będzie mógł opuścić Riverrun. 

\- Opuścić… Nie rozumiem. 

Lysa otworzyła szeroko oczy. 

\- Ojciec ci nie mówił? Odsyła Littlefingera z powrotem na Paluchy. 

Twarz Catelyn zmieniła się w nieruchomą maskę. 

 

*** 

 

Tej nocy wymknęła się z sypialni i ruszyła przez ciemny, zimny zamek, by spotkać się z Petyrem. Szła boso, aby nie robić niepotrzebnego hałasu. Gdyby któryś z ludzi ojca przyłapał ją na nocnych wizytach w komnacie młodego Baelisha… Stary Hoster Tully chyba obdarłby ją ze skóry. Kochała ojca, ale nigdy nie przepadał za Littlefingerem. On i Edmure traktowali go trochę jak zło konieczne – nigdy Petyra nie skrzywdzili, ale dalecy byli od okazywania mu jakichkolwiek oznak sympatii. 

\- Nie można mu ufać – powiedział jej kiedyś ojciec. – Jest za bystry, jak na swój wiek. Wyrośnie na niebezpiecznego człowieka. Bądź dla niego miła, ale nie spoufalaj się zanadto. 

Catelyn nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jakie niebezpieczeństwo mógłby dla kogokolwiek stanowić Petyr. Według niej, był ujmujący. Choć liczył sobie kilka mniej wiosen niż ona, nie czuła się nigdy, jakby rozmawiała z dzieckiem. Poczucie humoru miał ostre niczym brzytwa i to było jego najlepszą bronią przed docinkami Edmure’a. Może dlatego brat Catelyn tak go nie lubił. 

Dotarła wreszcie przed drzwi komnaty Baelisha i stała przez chwilę niezdecydowana. Coś w niej podpowiadało, że najrozsądniej byłoby wrócić do łóżka i zapomnieć o sprawie. Petyr miał wyjechać z Riverrun o świcie i istniała spora szansa, że już więcej go nie zobaczy. Wiedziała, że ogień namiętności, nawet tak silny, jak ten, który płonął w sercu Littlefingera, niepodsycany zawsze gaśnie i dla nich obojga najlepiej byłoby, gdyby cała sprawa odeszła w niepamięć. Ale z drugiej strony… czuła się winna. 

Dlatego weszła do jego komnaty. 

W pokoju było ciemno i zimno, ale przypomniała sobie, że chłód nigdy mu nie przeszkadzał. W końcu był chłopcem z północy: w wyobraźni Cat, która nigdy nie opuściła Riverrun, Paluchy były niemal tak odległe, jak Winterfell, jej przyszły dom. A Petyr… Potrafił być taki wesoły, jak beztroskie dziecko południa, i uśmiechał się dużo częściej niż Brandon. Ale nie dzisiaj, nie teraz, nie po tym, co się stało. 

Nie spał; poruszył się, gdy weszła do komnaty. W kilku szybkich krokach znalazła się już przy łóżku i przysiadła na samym jego brzegu. 

\- Petyr… - powiedziała. 

W mroku nie widziała dobrze jego twarzy, ale instynkt podpowiadał, że nie siedzi już przed nią ten słodki chłopiec, który był jej przyjacielem przez tyle lat. Ten uroczy Petyr Baelish, którego znała i kochała jak brata. Częściowo skryta w cieniach twarz należała do kogoś innego – młodzieńca, którego duma i honor zostały wystawione na pośmiewisko. I to przez nią, ponieważ prosiła Brandona, by darował mu życie. Ponieważ gdyby nie ona, Stark wypatroszyłby Littlefingera jak rybę. Petyr Baelish, uratowany przez dziewkę. 

Siedział wsparty na poduszkach i patrzył. Zawsze na nią patrzył, zawsze pragnął kontaktu, a ona, głupia, aż do chwili, w której rzucił Brandonowi wyzwanie, nie zdawała sobie sprawy, czego naprawdę chce. Gdybyś nie była tak ślepa, wyrzucała sobie teraz, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Może dałoby się rozwiązać sprawę bez rozlewu krwi. 

\- Petyr – powtórzyła z nagłym ożywieniem. Ku własnemu zdumieniu, czuła gniew. Mężczyźni zawsze muszą sięgać po to, czego chcą, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. – Co ci strzeliło do głowy? Jak mogłeś być taki głupi? Ty, spośród wszystkich ludzi? Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby podobnemu szaleństwu uległ Edmure, ale ty…

\- Jest pewien rodzaj szaleństwa, któremu wszyscy ulegamy – odparł. – Myślę, że oboje znamy jego nazwę. 

Skinęła głową. 

\- Co teraz z tobą będzie?

Odchylił głowę do tyłu i wpatrzył się w sufit. Cienie malowały na jego twarzy bruzdy, których Cat nigdy dotąd nie widziała. Nie podobał jej się ten nowy, poważny Petyr, który unikał kontaktu wzrokowego i zgubił gdzieś nieodłączny, zuchwały uśmiech. 

\- Twój ojciec odsyła mnie na Paluchy – odparł. – Było nie było, nadal noszę nazwisko Baelish i moje miejsce jest na północy. – W jego głosie nie było śladu emocji; brzmiał, jakby wygłaszał wyuczone formułki. To pewnie słowa mojego ojca, przemknęło Cat przez głowę. Słyszała, że Hoster Tully odwiedził Petyra w komnacie, by nasypać nieco soli na rany chłopca. Oskarżył młodego Baelisha o splamienie honoru Catelyn i wymówił mu gościnę. – Choć, prawdę mówiąc, jestem panem kupy kamieni, słonego wiatru i mewich odchodów. 

W jego głosie naraz zabrzmiała gorycz i Cat poczuła litość. Tu był jego dom, tu się wychował, tu spędził praktycznie całe życie. Wiedziała, że jest ambitny; planował przyszłość w Królewskiej Przystani, jak najbliżej króla i dworskich intryg, gdzieś, gdzie mógłby dobrze spożytkować bystry umysł. Tymczasem Paluchy… Czego mógł oczekiwać, będąc lordem nieurodzajnego półwyspu, na który rzadko zapuszczali się nawet wędrowni bardowie?

\- Petyr, tak mi przykro – powiedziała i chwyciła go za rękę, choć gdy wykradała się z komnaty obiecywała sobie, że będzie unikać kontaktu fizycznego. Nie chciała dawać chłopcu fałszywej nadziei; dostał jej już od Catelyn za dużo. 

Delikatnym, ale jednak w jakiś sposób okrutnym ruchem uwolnił dłoń z uścisku dziewczyny. Nie spodziewała się, że aż tak ją to zaboli. 

\- Nie powinno ci być przykro – odparł, znowu obojętny, jakby byli sobie obcy. Dziwiła się, jak mogli się tak oddalić w tak krótkim czasie. – Brandon to dobry człowiek i znakomity rycerz. Będziesz z nim szczęśliwa i na pewno go nie zawiedziesz jako żona. Każdy mężczyzna w Westeros będzie mu zazdrościł tak pięknej i mądrej kobiety. 

Po raz pierwszy odkąd weszła do pokoju spojrzał jej w oczy i spróbował usiąść prosto. Skrzywił się przy tym z bólu, a jego dłoń automatycznie powędrowała ku ranie na piersi. Spod luźnej koszuli nocnej wystawał fragment bandaża, owijającego cały tors Petyra, od mostka po podbrzusze, pośrodku przedzielony plamą krwi, która w ciemnym pokoju wydawała się smoliście czarna. Widać było wyraźnie, że nadal sprawia mu ból i Catelyn zaproponowała, aby się położył, ale Littlefinger całkiem ją zignorował. 

Delikatnie dotknął policzka Cat. Oczy chłopca płonęły gorączką i przestraszyła się, że może spróbować ją pocałować, tak jak czynił to, gdy byli dziećmi. Zostawali czasem sami w bożym gaju; ona, piękna młoda dziewczyna, mająca niedługo wyjść za mąż i on, drobny chłopiec z rodu, który nic nie znaczył. Już wtedy wiedziała, że źle postępuje, ale ciekawość wzięła górę. Oddech Petyra pachniał miętą, gdy pochylał się, by dotknąć wargami jej warg.

Teraz bała się, że znów to uczyni, ale nie zrobił niczego takiego. Patrzył na nią po prostu, z taką uwagą i skupieniem, że aż poczuła ciarki na plecach. 

\- Jesteś piękna i silna, lady Catelyn – powiedział poważnie. – Cokolwiek się stanie, gdziekolwiek rzuci cię los, poradzisz sobie. Żałuję jedynie, że nie byłem godzien twojej ręki. 

Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć – sama nie wiedziała jednak, co – ale położył palec na jej wargach i pokręcił głową. 

\- Już późno, moja pani. Powinnaś się przespać. 

Skinęła głową. Skoro tego chciał, skoro wolał zwracać się do niej z taką rezerwą i obojętnością, musi uszanować jego wolę. Zbyt dużo kłopotów mu już sprawiła i w głębi duszy czuła, że tak będzie lepiej. Miała niedługo opuścić Riverrun, udać się na daleką północ wraz ze swym mężem, ostatnim, czego potrzebowała, były myśli o Littlefingerze. A jednak… Za każdym razem, gdy zamykała oczy, widziała jego bladą, zdumioną twarz, gdy szeptał jej imię; szczupłe palce, pomiędzy którymi przesączała się krew. 

\- Życzę ci szczęśliwej podróży, lordzie Baelish – powiedziała sztywno, wstając. Z trudem powstrzymała odruch sięgnięcia po jego dłoń i uściśnięcia jej po raz ostatni.

Wychodząc, jeszcze raz obejrzała się na chłopca, który leżał nieruchomo na plecach i wpatrywał się w sufit. Wargi zaciskał w wąską kreskę. 

Zamknęła cicho drzwi.


End file.
